1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus that can display moving image data on a display and a display control method-used with the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a personal computer including an AV reproduction function like that of an audio video (AV) machine such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) player or a TV has been developed.
For example, JP-A-2002-108486 discloses a personal computer installing a DVD drive and a TV tuner. In the computer in JP-A-2002-108486, a video signal obtained from the TV tuner is processed by an image controller and then is displayed on a display section directly connected to the image controller.